Morning kiss
by khaleeseestra
Summary: Swan Queen : Regina se rend au Granny's comme tous les matins. Mais ce matin a quelque chose de différent. En effet, à un table dans un coin du café, Regina aperçoit Emma en pleurs...


**Bonjour à tous, je vous présente mon premier os. C'est la première fois que je publie un de mes écrits, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vos remarques et commentaires sont les bienvenus. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Regina se rendit au Granny's pour se prendre un café avant d'aller au travail. En entrant dans le petit restaurant, quelque chose surprit Regina. Là, au fond du restaurant, Emma était assise à une table, en pleurs.

En temps normal, Regina n'aurait pas réagi, mais cette fois, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se dirigea vers la blonde.

Emma pleurait à chaudes larmes et ce spectacle attendrit le cœur autrefois de marbre de la reine. La blonde ne vit pas Regina arriver tant ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. C'est pourquoi elle fut quelque peu surprise en entendant la voix de la brune.

\- Hey.

Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Regina et était étonnée de savoir que celle-ci s'intéressait à elle. Finalement, entre deux sanglots, elle répondit :

\- Hey.

\- Vous ne semblez pas au meilleur de votre forme shérif.

\- Vraiment Regina ? Si vous êtes venue ici uniquement dans l'espoir de faire de l'humour, sachez que je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Emma avait dit cela suffisamment méchamment que pour offenser la brune.

\- Non, Miss Swan, attendez. Je... Je suis ici dans l'unique but de savoir... Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase presque dans un murmure en y mettant toute sa compassion.

\- Comme si ça vous intéressait.

Regina se tut ne voulant pas forcer la blonde, mais désireuse tout de même d'en savoir plus. Emma quant à elle, ne savait trop quoi faire. Elle avait envie de parler mais se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment faire confiance à la brune. Finalement, sous le regard insistant de la reine, Emma se confia.

\- C'est Hook. On s'est encore disputé. Je n'en peux plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai l'impression d'être coincée. Il m'aime, je le sais, mais on se dispute sans arrêt. J'ai l'impression que cette relation n'a aucun sens.

Regina ne dit rien, elle se contenta d'écouter. Elle n'avait pas réellement grand chose à dire. Cette nouvelle lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Elle savait que la blonde et Hook c'était sérieux et d'une certaine façon, cela l'ennuyait. Cette relation ne l'affectait en rien, ce n'est pas comme si elle désirait que le couple soit inexistant. Pourquoi le voudrait-elle ? Pour Hook ? Certainement pas. Regina n'avait jamais pu supporter le pirate. Alors pour Emma ? Regina refusait cette possibilité. Alors pourquoi était-elle si heureuse que le couple se dispute ?

Emma continua de parler de ses problèmes, de couple principalement. Regina l'écoutait attentivement. Soudain, la brune posa sa main distraitement sur la table, frôlant celle de la blonde au passage. Ce contact les électrisa toutes les deux. Emma se tut quelques instants, puis finalement repris :

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça, ça doit vous ennuyez au plus haut point. Et puis vous aussi vous devez avoir des tonnes de problèmes, alors je vais arrêter de vous ennuyer avec les miens.

Pour toutes réponses, la brune se leva. Emma la regarda s'éloigner et regretta immédiatement de lui avoir dit ça. Elle voulait que Regina reste, même si c'était égoïste.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la blonde en se rendant compte que Regina ne se dirigeait non pas vers la sortie mais vers le comptoir du café. Le bonheur de la blonde fut décuplé quand elle vit la brune revenir à sa table avec deux tasses.

\- Ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout de vous écouter Emma. Chacun à ses problèmes, et leur différence ne les rend pas moins important. Dit Regina en lui tendant un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

Les deux femmes continuèrent de parler, de tout et de rien, et tombèrent naturellement dans le tutoiement. Mais le sujet « Hook » revenait souvent dans la conversation.

\- Je vais l'appeler. Tu as raison Regina, lui et moi ça ne rime à rien.

Et c'est ce qu'Emma fit. Elle appela Hook, pour le plus grand bonheur de Regina qui ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi cela la rendait si heureuse. Mais Hook ne décrocha pas.

Emma n'en fut pas vraiment surprise, elle savait que le pirate n'était pas en très bon terme avec la technologie moderne. Elle lui laissa donc un message :

*viens au Granny's. Urgent.*

Les deux femmes attendaient le pirate et le temps leur parut infiniment long. Emma était angoissée, elle peaufinait le discours qu'elle avait préparé dans sa tête et tapait anxieusement ses doigts sur la table. Regina lui prit alors la main avec douceur. Le contact ne fut pas long, c'est à peine s'il avait existé car Hook entra à ce moment dans le petit restaurant.

\- Que ce passe-t-il de si urgent mon amour ?

Regina roula des yeux en entendant le surnom et Emma se crispa.

\- Écoute, Hook, je... Tu... Nous... Tout ça, ça ne rime à rien et je crois... Je crois que... Nous deux, ça doit s'arrêter.

Elle avait dit ça dernière phrase d'un trait, et avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de Hook.

De son côté, le pirate avait du mal à comprendre et encore plus de mal à accepter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ça n'a aucun sens enfin Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est cette sorcière qui t'a jeté un sort ? Dit-il en montrant Regina.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non Regina n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Je veux que nous, ça s'arrête là.

Hook n'en revenait pas. Il était furieux mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il tenta de raisonner Emma mais c'était peine perdue. Alors, toujours en colère, il partit du Granny's sous les yeux ébahis des deux femmes.

À peine Hook sorti, Emma commença à pleurer. Alors, Regina ne sachant que faire la prit dans ses bras. La blonde pleurait à chaudes larmes, la tête enfuie dans le cou de la brune qui lui caressait les cheveux dans l'espoir de la réconforter.

Puis, doucement, les deux femmes se séparèrent. Emma voulu s'excuser auprès de la brune mais cette dernière l'en empêcha en posant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Emma se surprit à répondre avidement au baiser. Toutes les deux se l'étaient caché depuis bien longtemps mais elles rêvaient, l'une comme l'autre de se baiser et il arriva enfin, comme une délivrance pour les deux femmes.

Regina se sépara alors d'Emma.

\- Je... Excuse moi... Je... Je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que... Et puis tu... Et nous ça a toujours été... Je suis désolée.

Elle tenta de fuir hors du restaurant mais avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir la porte, elle sentit une main attrapé son poignet. Le geste n'avait rien de violent, au contraire, et Regina se retourna, sachant déjà qui l'avait arrêtée dans sa fuite.

Devant l'air interrogateur de la brune, Emma ne dit rien. Pour toute réponse aux yeux inquisiteurs de la brune, elle se pencha pour sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.****Je ne sais pas encore quand j'aurais l'occasion d'écrire autre chose, j'aimerais d'abord savoir si ce que j'écris vous plaît. J'aime également beaucoup les suggestions pour m'inspirer, donc si vous le souhaitez, laissez moi un prompt et un otp et je me ferai un plaisir de vous écrire quelque chose :)  
**


End file.
